


Five times Sherlock was naked in front of John and one time he wasn't

by Berylia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, the nakedness of one Sherlock Holmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ne comprend pas l'intérêt de porter des vêtements. John douloureusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sherlock was naked in front of John and one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ kinkenstock sur le prompt suivant : John/Sherlock - Sexual frustration - Sherlock ne voyait pas toujours l'intérêt de s'habiller. John, si !

1

La première fois que John voit Sherlock nu, il n’y a pas trois jours qu’ils cohabitent. En fait ça ne devrait pas l’étonner, rien ne devrait plus l’étonner après les doigts dans le beurre et les cultures de moisissure et les impacts de balle sur les murs. Mais malgré tout ça le choque et le surprend. Pourtant il a été à l’armée et entre eux, lorsqu’ils sont plus ou moins à l’abri, surtout avec la chaleur infernale de certains jours d’Afghanistan, les soldats sont les premiers à se déshabiller. Ce doit être parce qu’il est en Angleterre, et que sur le sol britannique ce genre de chose n’est pas supposé arriver. Du moins il y a des endroits et des moments pour être nu et une partie de lui est offensée à l’idée que quelqu’un se balade à poil dans le salon. Une autre partie de lui est intéressée et John se précipite sur la robe de chambre pour la jeter à Sherlock, l’interrompant dans son laïus sur les chaussures du tueur.

2

Pour John ça restera l’incident du tablier. Il n’en parlera jamais sur son blog bien sûr, mais dans sa tête il a déjà le titre et il n’en oubliera jamais l’histoire.

« C’était un matin comme les autres et une affaire semblable à tant d’autres et que pourtant seul le génie de Sherlock pouvait percer à jour. Nous avions couru la veille à travers les rues de White Chapel, évitant les touristes sur les pas de Jack l’Eventreur et les vendeurs de camelote typiquement anglaise fabriquée en Chine. Nous avions réuni des preuves mais pas en nombre suffisant pour la police ni pour Sherlock qui soutenait mordicus que le majordome n’était pas en cause et que la police n’était qu’un ramassis d’incompétents plus stupides que des consanguins vivant sur une petite île au large des Cornouailles.

Lorsque je l’avais quitté la veille pour m’écrouler dans les bras de Morphée, Sherlock grommelait encore en faisant les cent pas, tentant de trouver la solution à ce puzzle et la clef de l’énigme qui, selon lui, était juste sous notre nez.

Je descendis donc ce matin là à la cuisine à la recherche d’un thé et d’un petit déjeuner qui réussisse à me faire oublier les fatigues de ces derniers jours. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de trouver mon génie de colocataire aux fourneaux et en train de faire ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner tout à fait normal. Attiré par l’odeur je pressai le pas, lançant un salut alors que mes yeux confirmaient ce que mon nez me disait. Sherlock Holmes faisait des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillait sur une poêle juste à côté. Je manquais de me pincer pour me sortir de ce rêve éveillé mais un autre élément me fit vite comprendre que c’était bien là la réalité la plus vraie.

Sous le tablier d’un violet criard sans doute emprunté à Mrs Hudson, Sherlock était dans le plus simple appareil. Je détournais les yeux en vitesse et reculais pour que le mobilier cache ce que Sherlock oubliait si souvent semble-t-il de couvrir.

Lors je l’invectivais, lui rappelant que les normes d’hygiène les plus élémentaires auraient dû lui faire savoir que des vêtements étaient indispensables dans une cuisine. Le plus grand détective du monde ne me répondit pas, versant les œufs et le bacon dans une assiette avant de se pencher pour fouiller dans les placards et jamais je ne bénis plus le ciel d’avoir mis un fauteuil entre nous qu’en ce moment. Le petit déjeuner sentait divinement bon et après avoir mangé des galettes de pâte à base de blé recouvertes d’ingrédients aussi inidentifiables que louches dans des locaux qui n’avaient jamais dû voir ni serpillère ni inspecteur d’hygiène, je passais outre mon irritation et mes considérations sur l’état d’habillage du cuisinier et me rapprochait de l’assiette.

Sherlock a toujours eu un appetit d’oiseau et ne viendrait à bout de cette assiette qu’en se rendant malade ou pour me contrarier. Je me saisis d’une fourchette au moment même où le détective se releva un sac de cristaux blancs dans les mains.

Il en parsema le plat qui n’en sentit que meilleur me faisant saliver d’envie.

« John, me dit-il, j’ai enfin trouvé la clé de l’énigme. »

« Ah bon, répondis-je, la fourchette plantée dans les œufs à la consistance parfaite. »

« Bien sûr, c’est la cuisinière qui a assassiné madame Bellfleur. John cesse de toucher à cette preuve veux-tu et je te déconseille d’en manger ou tu subirais le même sort que l’infortunée héritière des magasins Bellfleur. »

La fourchette me tomba des mains tandis qu’il continuait impassible.

« Vois-tu c’est en fait très ingénieux, un poison en deux parties qui ne laisse aucune trace en effet en remplaçant le sel par cet exhausteur de goût… »

La résolution de l’affaire liée à l’incident du tablier importe peu et John aurait très bien pu rendre la chose publique en habillant Sherlock dans son récit mais jamais il ne l’écrit. Non pas que le cas manque de sel ou ne démontre pas la brillance et le génie de Sherlock, non. Mais il est étrangement contraire à l’idée que quelqu’un le connaisse.

L’incident du tablier n’appartient qu’à lui et cette image de la peau blanche et délicate de Sherlock encadrée de pourpre, de ce nœud tombant dans le creux de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ses fesses, de ce téton qu’il a entraperçu lorsque le tablier bâillait, tout ça n’est connu de personne d’autre.

3

Il y a eu beaucoup d’autres fois bien sûr. Sherlock respecte très peu de normes et encore moins de normes sociales, et celles concernant la pudeur et l’exhibitionnisme lui passent totalement par-dessus la tête.

« Ne sommes-nous pas tous faits de la même manière ? Tant que je ne montre pas de signe évident de désir sexuel ce qui est considéré comme agressif par ceux qui sont en face, il n’y a aucune différence entre mon état nu ou habillé. Bien sûr nul ne braverait le temps déplorable que nous avons dans cet appareil sans risquer une pneumonie, mais il fait chaud ici et… »

Ces discussions finissent toujours de la même façon, il lance des vêtements sur Sherlock et continue à le faire jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende et finisse par s’habiller. Bien sûr après c’est à lui de rattraper, plier et ranger tous les vêtements ainsi mis en désordre mais c’est un moindre prix à payer lorsque l’alternative est un inconfort long durable et dont le soulagement le laisse toujours quelque peu honteux, comme lorsqu’il n’était qu’un ado commençant à se masturber et qu’il craignait que sa mère le voit sur son visage le lendemain.

Il y a d’autres fois, mais il y a aussi et surtout celle-ci.

Elle s’appelle Silvia ou Cynthia et ses parents ont émigré de Sierra Leone, elle est pharmacienne ou peut-être assistante vétérinaire, il n’est plus très sûr. Ils en sont à leur troisième rendez-vous. Ils reviennent au 221B pour prendre un dernier verre et tous deux savent très bien ce que ça veut dire, il y a cette tension entre leurs deux corps et chaque contact est électrique. Il ouvre la porte et tout est plongé dans le noir, Sherlock est soit absent soit plongé dans quelque chose quelque part mais là John s’en fiche car Silvia/Cynthia est juste devant lui et le mouvement de ses hanches est hypnotique. Il passe devant elle dans le salon et allume la lumière en proposant un verre de brandy et en espérant que Sherlock n’aie rien mis dans cette bouteille là.

La voix s’élève alors, basse et rauque.

« Je t’attendais John. »

La lumière caresse Sherlock allongé sur le sofa, les doigts posés méticuleusement les uns contre les autres comme lors de ses grandes réflexions. Un drap au moins préserve la pudeur des présents. John soupire et n’ose pas regarder Cynthia-Silvia.

« Le brandy est indisponible pour le moment mais tu peux faire du thé. »

Il n’a pas bougé et ses yeux sont toujours fermés, ses cils noirs et fournis caressant ses joues pâles.

Il met l’eau à bouillir, la pharmacienne/assistante vétérinaire ne sait pas où se mettre, le fauteuil est trop près du « colocataire un peu spécial » et nu et les chaises de la cuisine montrent une distance impolie. L’un dans l’autre c’est une situation sociale impossible et lorsque Sherlock se relève soudain, les yeux grand ouverts et son sourire de lunatique sur les lèvres, laissant le drap tomber à terre, son rendez-vous de ce soir là décide que s’en est trop et annonce qu’elle a un métro à prendre.

Il n’a pas le loisir de l’accompagner ou même de la regarder partir, Sherlock l’a saisi par le bras et le traîne, toujours nu, jusqu’au mur où il a accroché tous les éléments d’enquête dont ils disposaient dans un chaos qui n’est ordonné que pour lui.

Et il lui faut un long moment avant de se retrouver comme d’habitude enchanté et ébloui par l’intellect de son génie de colocataire parce que tout son être est focalisé par ce corps nu, juste à quelques centimètres du sien alors que cette nuit il se couchera seul.

4

Parfois Sherlock descend juste en serviette. Le problème est que cette serviette est habituellement pour ses cheveux. Madame Hudson a appris depuis longtemps à regarder ailleurs et dit que ça ne la gêne pas, ça lui rappelle ses vacances sur les plages naturistes dans les Landes et franchement c’est beaucoup plus que ce que John voulait jamais savoir.

Donc Sherlock ressent quelques fois le besoin de se promener nu dans le salon après la douche. C’est souvent là que John bat ses records de vitesse pour remonter chercher des vêtements à jeter à Sherlock, même si ce dernier semble prendre un malin plaisir à cacher sa robe de chambre pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

C’est le moment où il a le plus de mal à cacher ses réactions, lorsque la peau de Sherlock est rosie par la chaleur, lorsque quelques gouttes d’eau glissent de la racine de ses cheveux sur son cou puis son torse ou ses épaules, lorsqu’il émane de lui un parfum de savon et de peau propre…

Ce jour là, John est pris par surprise. Il est parti acheter de l’eau de javel, du cheddar et du tabasco chez Tesco parce que Sherlock en a fait la demande expresse, voire presque le caprice. En chemin il rencontre Lestrade et ils rentrent ensemble, l’inspecteur ayant une nouvelle affaire à leur soumettre qui, John l’espère fera oublier à Sherlock ses expériences sur le cheddar, le tabasco et l’eau de javel.

Le salon est vide et John propose une tasse de thé à l’inspecteur. Lestrade se met à l’aise et ils parlent sport et météo comme deux gentlemen britanniques qu’ils sont. Lorsque le thé est prêt ils boivent leur première gorgée dans un silence presque religieux.

Sherlock descend, une unique serviette entre les mains, posée sur ses cheveux, réclamant son eau de javel, son tabasco et un cracker au cheddar. Il fait deux pas dans le salon avant de voir Lestrade et de s’immobiliser. L’inspecteur lève un sourcil, boit une gorgée et le détective détale.

« Comment ? »

« Je l’ai menacé de le coffrer pour tentative de corruption de policier dans l’exercice de ses fonctions, ou racolage, celui des deux qui collera le plus. »

Lestrade prend une autre gorgée de thé.

5

John s’est endormi devant son écran. Ils ont eu une très longue semaine en plus d’une longue journée au boulot avec un accident de la route et un incendie. Il est à peine réveillé et il sait qu’il a bavé sur sa manche parce qu’il sent la tache humide contre sa joue et il devrait bouger et retourner au lit mais il n’a pas la force et c’est à peine s’il arrive à ouvrir les paupières et pourquoi devrait-il les ouvrir, c’est stupide, il n’a qu’à les refermer.

Il y a un léger bruit près de lui, à peine un frottement et il rouvre les yeux, mais juste un petit peu, juste assez pour voir Sherlock passer devant lui, à moitié emmitouflé, à moitié nu dans son duvet. Il n’y a que la lumière des lampadaires de Baker Street, jaune et tamisée par les rideaux, pleine d’ombres, qui joue sur le corps de Sherlock, sur ses cheveux en bataille, sur la courbe parfaite d’une épaule, sur la tache plus sombre d’un mamelon, sur l’obscurité à moitié dévoilée de son entrejambe.

John garde un rythme lent, continue de faire croire qu’il est endormi. Si Sherlock est attentif il saura tout de suite, mais s’il est distrait ou endormi sa ruse ne sera pas découverte.

Il le regarde se servir un verre d’eau et boire. Il observe sa pomme d’Adam qui bouge alors qu’il avale, la ligne tendue de son cou blanc, la grâce de ses doigts immenses. Dans le demi sommeil qui le tient encore il sent à la fois le désir qui monte en lui et l’affection, le réconfort d’un corps, de gestes, de situations qu’il connait si bien. Il y a une familiarité, un confort dans cette scène et il sent sa bouche sourire.

Sherlock dépose le verre et revient vers l’escalier et ses pas font moins de bruit que le glissement du duvet contre le sol. Il s’arrête à son niveau, John se force à continuer à respirer, lentement, régulièrement, ses yeux toujours mi-clos se fixent sur le tissu et le voient s’écarter, révéler une hanche saillante, blanche parfaite et sa respiration cesse d’être régulière.

La couette, chaude, douce, est posée sur lui, l’enveloppant dans son odeur, obstruant sa vision et il entend à peine les mots.

— Tu auras des courbatures demain John.

Mais Sherlock ne le force pas à bouger, sachant combien le sommeil peut lui échapper facilement. Il le laisse là, au chaud, à l’abri, même si mal installé, seul à nouveau mais maintenant avec le souvenir de son corps, de son odeur.

+1

Sherlock est habillé, de la tête au pied, enveloppé dans ce manteau dont il n’est sensé exister que quelques exemplaires au monde et qui normalement est avec le reste de ses affaires dans des cartons et donc où est-ce qu’il a trouvé un manteau pareil mais ce n’est pas vraiment le moment d’y penser parce que même s’il a toujours au fond de lui cru en Sherlock et même s’il a toujours gardé espoir il est furieux et blessé et en colère et Sherlock est devant lui, habillé et pourtant c’est comme s’il était nu.

— Je suis désolé, John.

Le grand Sherlock Holmes semble perdu, timide, les mots habituellement nombreux, torrentiels, se perdent.

— Je savais que je te causerais de la peine mais je n’avais pas d’autre recours. Je ne pouvais vivre en te sachant mort.

Le poing part, direct dans l’estomac avant d’être suivi par une droite sur la joue qui fait tomber au sol le plus grand détective du monde.

— Et moi je pouvais ?

— Je suis désolé, John.

Et Sherlock est nu, perdu malgré toute son intelligence, incapable de savoir comment ressouder ce qui a été brisé, vulnérable.


End file.
